A liquid crystal display (LCD) device has many advantages of thin body, power saving, non-radiation and the like, and is widely applied. It has been very popular in daily life, such as a display screen of a television, a computer, a phone and the like.
A development trend of the LCD device is that a size is getting larger and larger, a power is getting higher and higher, application requirements are more and more, a display area of a display panel is required to be maximized as far as possible, and a working environment thereof is also required to be developed from indoor to outdoor. When the LCD device is applied to an outdoor environment, it may be exposed to sunlight having radiant energy of 1 kW/m2. A temperature which is too high may cause an aging speed of the LCD device to be accelerated and a life thereof to be shortened. More seriously, when a certain temperature range is exceeded, a liquid crystal state of liquid crystal molecules in the LCD device may disappear and become a liquid state, and thus, the LCD device is caused to fail and cannot work normally.
In the outdoor environment, the heat of sunlight is mainly transmitted through infrared light. Thus, on the premise that the normal display is not affected, how to prevent the infrared light in the sunlight from being incident to an inside of the LCD device, and especially prevent the infrared light from being incident to a liquid crystal layer therein, is a problem needed to be resolved in the industry.